


We Are The Strays

by stutter_punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bands, Based off a song, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Emotionally Repressed, Emotionally Repressed Winchesters, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Kid Winchesters, Neglect, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, References to Addiction, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Sam-Centric, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Stanford Era, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter_punk/pseuds/stutter_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, in his twenty years of living, had never known what it meant to have a home...<br/>He wanted something more, than a life on the road<br/>{pre cannon fic, inspired by the song "The Strays" By Sleeping With Sirens}</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song, that I based this fic off of.. {The Strays, by sleeping with sirens} https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp6sbMRktes  
> I'm sorry for the angst, I wrote this mainly as a mini vent kinda thingy.. it's been a rough couple of days, and I've found that writing is helping me a little.

Sam, in his twenty years of living, had never known what it meant to have a home. His mom had died when he was six months old, and for as long as he could remember, his dad, his brother, Dean, and himself, had always been moving. Never staying in one place for too long. Always on the go. 

His dad had raised Sam and Dean to be fighters, no... Soldiers. Dean would always follow his dad’s orders, but Sam.. No.. He didn’t want to go into this.. “The Family Business”... 

He wanted something more. 

Sam wanted a proper life, not one that consisted on moving from place to place. He wanted to stay somewhere, at last for more than a few weeks at the maximum..and wanted to live in a house, not just some cheap motel, with a funny smell or mould on the walls. He wanted to not be considered the class “freak”, and to not be look at, like he was some animal. 

Back during the winter of 1996, When Sam was thirteen, he got into a punch up with the quarterback of the football team, earning himself a black eye and a bloody nose, along with a weeks suspension, which Sam saw as nothing too big.. He’d be out of this town by the end of the week .Dean came down to school, to pick Sam up from the principal’s office, and when the two of them sat in the impala, Dean driving, Sam held back tears and repressed cries of anger and pain. 

He just wanted to be normal... 

After the fight, Sam started to get worse, falling into a downwards spiral, that would only get worse and worse. 

The Autumn of 1998, when Sam was fifteen, was when he hit rock bottom. He’d gotten in with the wrong crowd at yet another new school... And met a girl named Ruby, who got him hooked on seven kinds of crazy, something to do with blood... Whatever it was, it landed Sam in hospital. 

And John Winchester, the man who was supposed to protect both his sons, he didn’t even bat an eyelid. He was too busy tracking god knows what. He’d lost hope on finding what killed Mary, well, for the time anyway. 

In the spring of 2004, when he was twenty one , Sam ran away, from the life he’d lived, for good. After getting into a rowl with his father, he packed all of his possessions, and left the motel he was staying in. After saving what money he had, and taking some of the money from Dean’s credit card scams, along with getting a grant, he was going to Collage, to study and become a Lawyer. 

Things were going well, in his first year of Law School, he made his first true friend, a guy named Brady, who introduced him to the love of his life.. A beauty, named Jessica Moore. 

He thought that things were going to get better... Until his brother came barging into Sam and Jessica’s flat, saying. 

“Dad’s been on a hunting trip.. He hasn’t been home in a few days..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.. If you want, if you can / want, tell me what you think, and how I can improve..  
> Or maybe send me a prompt? I'm open to prompts and suggestions for stories


End file.
